High School Drama
by Lillystem
Summary: When Oliver transfers to Crypton High, the students thought that school would run on as usual. Little did they know that it would sturr up a lot of drama. Other genres: friendship, hurt/comfort, humor. Main pairings: Gumi x Oliver x Teto and Rin x Len. First fanfic, as you can see, so please don't hate .-.
1. Intros Intros

**Rin's POV**

"Beep beep bee-" _SMASH._ Great, third one this month.

" _Rin_! Wake up, you're gonna be late!"

"Ok mom," I went over to my closet. It was just another day of my pathetic high school life.

Waking up, the occasional alarm clock smashing, going to school, sitting through hours of boring (but easy) classes, coming home, doing homework, and going to bed. Yep, my life is full of excitement.

I went downstairs to find my mom and dad sitting at the table.

"Hey mom, hey dad," I said as I sat down for breakfast.

Good morning Rin. I have to go now, but I'll see you later."

"Ok. Bye dad." My dad was the owner of one of the biggest companies in the area, Kagamine Enterprise, so he was often busy.

"Where's Neru?" I asked my mom, after my dad left. Neru is my twin sister, but we are more different than alike.

"She left already with Miku and Meiko." Miku and Meiko were Neru's best friends. They're group was one of the popular cliques, since Miku and Meiko were in it. Neru found a way to befriend the most popular girls in the school, thus, earning herself the title as well.

Now don't get me wrong, my sister and her friends weren't the stereotypical popular-girl-is-a-bully type. They were actually quite nice, but they did pull some mischievous pranks from time to time.

Ok, I'll be going now. Bye mom." I grabbed an orange as I went off to school.

* * *

 **(10 minutes later, in front of the Kasane's house)**

"Hey Gumi, hey Twins," I waved at my my green-haired gal and the two redheads standing next to her. They were Gumi Megpoid and Miki and Teto Kasane, my best friends.

"Hi Ri-" Miki started, but Teto cut her off.

"Hate to break it to ya, but we're gonna be late for school if we don't go now!" I glanced at their living room clock through the window. Oh no! She's right, it's _8:30_ and school starts at _8:45_!

We started sprinting towards school. Oh yea, I forgot to mention, Miki and Teto aren't actual twins, Teto is a year older than us, but since she's a bit short, and she and Miki have practically the same personality (considering they're sisters), we nicknamed them The Twins.

After a few minutes of running, Crypton High came into view. I glanced at my watch, _8:42_ , just in time. We started walking to the gates. Then I saw him. Oh great, there he was.

 _Len Kagene, the biggest jerk in school._


	2. Len and Rei?

**Ok first of all thanks TheSingingKitten for following and favorite-ing, and possibly reviewing. I dont know if you were Guest who reviewed. If you are, thank you, if you are not than that means I have two people to thank. Anyway... Ya, i figured my last chapter was too short, so this one's longer. Anyway thanks. :)**

* * *

 **Miki's POV**

I was glad we weren't going to be late ( _again_ , believe me, we are constantly late), but then I heard a soft growl. I looked over at my friends to see if one of them did it. Surprisingly, it was Rin. She almost never got mad unless...

Uh-oh. Yep, right in front of the school was Len, with a bunch of his fangirls surrounding him. Rin _hated_ him. Like _hate_ hate.

She even tried to kill him once. I giggled as I thought of it.

~~~~~~~ _**Flashback**_ ~~~~~~~

 **Normal POV**

Rin, Gumi, Teto, Miki, Piko, Meiko, Neru, and Miku were eating lunch at a table.

"Umm, can we sit here?" Rin looked up to see Len, and behind him Kaito, Gakupo, and Mikuo.

"Su-" Meiko started.

"WHAT?!" Rin exclaimed, cutting her off. "I don't want him sitting close to me!" She said, pointing at Len.

"Hey! I have feelings too Rin." Len pouted. "But anyway, this is the only table that has four seats unoccupied. Plus, Kaito insisted we sat here." Rin looked at Kaito. He was staring at Miku with a lovestruck expression on his face.

"Fine," she said through clenched teeth. "But no funny business."

"Aww, but Rinny -"

"DONT CALL ME THAT!"

Kaito went over to sit next to Miku, with Gakupo and Mikuo behind him. Now on one side there was Meiko, Neru, Miku, Kaito, Gakupo, and Mikuo sitting in that order.

The last seat was the one next to Rin. Rin sweat-dropped.

"See Rinny, we're meant to be together!" Len grinned as he sat down.

"Shut up."

"Rin, don't rebel against fate," Gumi, who was sitting at the other side of Rin, teased.

"Grrr..."

"Yea Rin," Teto, who was sitting next to Gumi eating bread, chirped.

"It's not like he's a hideous and ugly monster." Miku said.

"Hmm... Actually..." Rin looked over at Len, a smug smile on her face.

"Hey!" He was munching on a banana, glaring at Rin. "At least I'm supposed to be flat as a board."

"Oh you little..." Rin stood up from her seat, snatching the banana from his grip.

"What are yo- mmph!"

"DIE YOU BAKA! DIE!" Rin was smashing the banana down Len's throat. He actually _was_ choking!

"Umm, Rin. I don't think you'd want to be put in jail for murder..." Meiko said, trying to sustain a chuckle.

"Especially for your future husband," Miki said, smirking.

"Len isn't anything more than a big flirt! Plus, he deserves to die!" Rin said, still shoving the banana into Len's mouth.

** _ **RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG**_ ***

"Grr..." Finally letting go, Rin got up from the table. "Saved by the bell, Len."

Meanwhile, Len was gasping for air, recovering from what he thought, his near-to-death experience.

~~~~~~~ _**Flashback End**_ ~~~~~~~

 **Miki's POV**

I had to find a way to get Rin into the school.

Umm...Aha!

"Look Rin, there's Rei!" I told Rin, pointing at Rei. I remembered that Rin had told me she had a crush on Rei.

Rin turned her head at the mention of Rei. I saw her suddenly grin. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to his direction, Gumi and Teto behind us.

"Hey Rei!" Rin chirped, with a spark in her eyes.

"Oh, hey Rin," Rei responded with a big smile.

"Sorry to disturb you guys, but we should be going now, Rin," Gumi said nodding at the direction of the school.

 **Rin's POV**

"Oh, sorry Rei," I said with a sad smile. I really wanted to talk to him.

"Nah, it's ok Rin, it's time for me to go to class too anyway" He gave me that charming smile that makes the butterflies in my stomach flutter even more.

I started walking away with my friends.

"Oh wait, Rin!" I looked back at him.

"Yes?"

"Well, umm.." I saw him rubbing the back of his neck."I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime..."

Gah! My wish had finally come true! " Umm, yeah. I'd love to." I said. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Great! I'll pick you up Friday at seven. Sound good?"

"Yea, can't wait," I said calmly. But it was true, I really could wait!

"Ooh, Rin-chan. You have a date!" Teto said. I felt myself blush.

"With no other than Rei Kagami! I'm sure most girls would want to be in your place," Miki said, beside her sister. I felt myself blush even darker. I guess it was true.

"Guys, come on. We're just going out somewhere, it's not a date." I said, although I secretly wished it was.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

all throughout the day, Len bothered the girls by flirting with them and asking them dumb questions. If you're wondering ' _Why them? Why not someone else?'_ Well, it's because they are 1 of few groups of girls that _don't_ like Len.

Rin got aggravated at Len by third period. During lunch she told her friends about it.

"Grr... Len is getting on my last nerve" said Rin, almost smashing the orange in her hand. They looked over at Len. He was talking with Mikuo.

"Well, I don't see what's wrong with him," said Gumi, glancing back at him.

Len looked back, and started blowing kisses at all of them.

"Ok, now I see what's wrong!" Gumi said, still looking at Len "He needs to be put in a mental hospital!"

"Oh you..." Rin threw a banana peel at him, it landing on top of his head.

What the-"

Miki, Teto, and Gumi started throwing food at him too.

When Miki threw her juice at Len, he dodged it, it spilling all over Kaito, who was behind Len.

"Miki...!" Kaito was turning red from anger.

He threw his lunch towards Miki, but missed, hitting Miku.

Kaito's eyes grew as big as saucers. "S-s-sorry Miku I d-didn't mean-" but he didn't get to finish his sentence, because Miku had thrown her leek salad at him.

She started laughing, not noticing all the food aimed at her.

" _FOOD FIGHT!_ " yelled Teto.

Suddenly food started flying across the cafeteria.

"The principal of Crypton High walked in. "Hey! What's going on he-" a pie hit his face. The cafeteria instantly quieted down.

"Where on earth did this pie come from?" He asked, rather to himself than the students.

Everyone looked around, shrugging.

"Ok... Well, that's not important. What is important is why you students are throwing food in the cafeteria.

"Rin and her friends started it!" Len said, pointing at the four girls who had shocked expressions. "They were the first ones to throw food and called out 'food fight'."

"B-but-" they stuttered out.

"Is this true?" The principal asked, with a stern look on his face.

"... Yes," Teto whispered out, looking down at her feet. The other ones were also trying to avoid the principal's gaze.

"Ok then, I'll have you girls help out the janitors after school today and tomorrow.

"Yes sir," they all said in unison.

* * *

( _After School_ )

 **Rin's POV**

"This is supposed to be _Len's_ punishment!" I yelled out in frustration. We were in a classroom, cleaning up.

"Well, we _were_ the ones who caused the food fight," pointed out Gumi, who was sweeping the floor.

"Yea, yea..." I trailed off. Suddenly I got an idea! A mischievous smile spread across my face.

"Hey Gumi, do you think your mom would let us have a sleepover at your house tonight?" I asked.

"Umm, I'll see," she responded, pulling out her phone and going out to the hall.

She came back a few minutes later. "She said sure. After you guys pick up your stuff, she'll pick us up at the Twin's house.

"Excellent..." Oh Len, you messed with the wrong person.

* * *

 **Gah, thanks for reading :) (TOO MANY THANKS! GAHHH)**


End file.
